Falzar
Falzar, known as in Japan, is a Cybeast resembling a Phoenix who was created by an ancestor of Mayor Cain to destroy Cybeast Gregar. During their battle it went out of control and had to be sealed in an Underground area with Gregar to keep them from causing further damage to the Net. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Both Cybeasts were released when CircusMan.EXE tried to capture them both for Dr. Wily. In the ''Cybeast Falzar version, he failed to capture Falzar and MegaMan.EXE tried to contain Falzar by downloading it. Even though Lan and Yuichiro Hikari try to stop him, he still downloads Falzar, and falls unconscious from the strain. Afterwards, Lan collects Healing Water and uses it on MegaMan to weaken the Cybeast. However, Falzar rejects the water, and takes control of MegaMan. He then attacks SpoutMan.EXE and nearly deletes him. Again, MegaMan falls unconscious, and Yuichiro states that Falzar may take control of MegaMan the next time he fights, and so, may have to be deleted. However, this desperate course of action never came to pass, and MegaMan later learns to control it, gaining the Beast Out ability. However, MegaMan later loses control again becoming FBeast. Falzar is later forced into a giant CopyBot and is deleted by MegaMan. In the Gregar version Falzar is deleted by Colonel. Anime History Falzar is a great deal different from his game counterpart. Originally from a world called Beyondard, a world where an alternate Dr. Wily created a Dimensional Area Generator that exploded and caused a permanent merge between the cyberworld and real world. Falzar and his army of Zoanoroids are at war with Gregar and his own over the right to rule, and the Synchronizer, Trill. Manga History In Volume 12 MegaMan NT Warrior manga, Bass.EXE uses the Get Ability to absorb the cybeast Falzar's power. However, due to the enormous amount of power Falzar had, it escapes and then fuses with Gregar together to form a Super Cybeast in volume 13. Abilities Falzar is the final boss of the Cybeast Falzar version of Mega Man Battle Network 6, and its side of the screen has no panels. Ground-based attacks are ineffective against it, as are AreaGrab chips, and Ground Cross will only travel as far as the front of MegaMan's area. Its normal version has 2000 HP, its SP 3200 HP, and RV 4000 HP. It is capable of the following attacks: *'Sonic Wave': Falzar moves up to MegaMan and fires a T-shaped tornado, like Tengu Beast's chip charge attack. This removes auras and barriers. *'Firebird Breath': Falzar stays in the middle of its area, and creates three balls of fire. The fireballs will summon phoenixes that will fly at MegaMan if he stands in front of them. The phoenixes can be destroyed when hit hard enough. *'Strike Feather': Falzar flies so high that it cannot be hit, and creates a Wind effect that will blow MegaMan back, and remove barriers and auras. At the same time, it fires feathers at MegaMan's position. *'Crow Shot': Falzar flies high enough to avoid being hit, and pummels the back two columns of MegaMan's area with its talons. Mistranslated as Claw Shot in the Bradygames guide. *'Beast Hurricane': Used only when Falzar has low HP, Falzar turns around, and flies at MegaMan, first covering the bottom two rows, then the top two rows (may be vice-versa depending on MegaMan's location). This attack will destroy any top chip MegaMan is going to use if he is hit by it. Battle Chip The Falzar Battle Chip is exclusive to the Japanese version. Gallery Falzar concept art.png|Concept art of Falzar. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Bird design